Of Trimbulines and Demon Kings
by Regist
Summary: The Trimbuline Festival happens only every fifty years and as the Fire Nation celebrates it, a new short coming unfolds that takes Aang and everyone through a journey of friendship, love, and a Demon King.R and R


Water

Earth

Fire

Air

Long ago, the Four Nations lived together in harmony,

Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar; Master of all four elements could stop them

But when the world needed him most; he vanished.

100 years have past sense then….

////A////

Two small children played with a small red ball in the cobblestone streets of the Fire Nation Capital. Old men sat in wooden chairs, sipping whisky and playing cards under the blazing sun, sweat falling from their brow and mixing into their drinks. A woman padding out an old carpet sighs heavily as her eldest son sits on the front steps of their home.

Fire Nation Soldiers walk around casually, patrolling the fare, garbed in their traditional red suits. All in all, the Capital town was and could be as normal as ever on this breezy Sunday morning. It was on this morning, two things would happen. One of them being the Avatar sneaking through the streets with his companions. The other? Well, lets just say it crept up from the shadows.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka hid behind some crates in the back alleyways of the Capital. Aang bore a wig on his head to hide the Symbol of the new Avatar as Sokka peeked around the corner, spotting two Soldiers walking in the distance. He gulped, straightening the borrowed Fire Nation garbs instead of wearing the usual Southern Water Tribe Uniform. Katara stood behind him, unfastens her Water Tribe Necklace and stuffing it in her pocket. "Are we good to go Sokka?" She asked the older brother. Sokka nodded. "Yeah. A woman said she spotted Momo hovering around the courtyard of the Castle."

"I'm going to give Momo a good talking-to when I find him." Aang said, huffing his small chest out. Katara sighed. "Of all the things to do, falling off Appa while we we're passing the Fire Nation."

Indeed, while flying towards the City of Ba Sing Se, small Momo had fallen towards the Capital when they had flown into a wind tunnel. Now the three were on foot searching for the small lemur. "Come on." Sokka said as the gang walked casually onto the sun bathed street and quickly towards the Castle.

////A////

Prince Zuko looked onward at the Fire Nation Capital as his boat sailed towards the dock. With his Uncle by his side, Zuko ran his hand through his short hair. He was ends with the thought of being allowed back for one day due to the circumstances. Iroh looked at his nephew and smirked, patting the boy on the back. "Don't worry so much Zuko. Today is the Day of The Trimbuline Festival and even your father wouldn't have you miss it, even being banished and all."

"You really do have a way with words Uncle." Zuko said sarcastically. "I'm not worried, just on edge to see him is all."

Iroh shrugged. "Well, at least try to enjoy the festivities while we are here. This Festival only happens every fifty years, when the Trimbuline Flowers bloom under the blazing sun and turn a sparking red. I couldn't wait for you to see them."

Zuko bit on the bottom of his lip and nodded. "Yes. I've always wanted to see the Fire Nation Flower in bloom."

Iroh smiled and grasped Zuko on the shoulder. "Come. Let us have some tea before the Fleet docks. It will take some of the stress of your shoulders."

Zuko smirked and slapped his Uncle on the back. 'I'm not stressed old man."

////A////

Lights flicker on and off and slow breathing can be heard. Around is mechanics too great to be touched and the stink of death can be smelled throughout the stagnant air. The place is dark, but the faint whistle of wind can be heard through the metal walls.

In a throne like chair, covered with black drapes, sit's a crystallized figure; frozen in Red Ice.

But the Ice is Melting….

////A////

"Wooooooow!" Aang sounded.

Sokka and Katara were also in awe. The streets were filled with beautiful flowers of red and yellow and people were wearing fancy clothing articles with flower based accessories. Katara bent low and plucked one of the flowers, sniffing it. Instantly, he cheeks turned a rosy red and she smiled widely. "How beautiful, and the smell is heavenly."

"They're just flowers Sis." Sokka said as Katara held one up to his face. Sokka grimaced as he took a sniff, but then looked wide-eyed surprised. "Huh. These do smell good."

"Guys. What about Momo?" Aang worried.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Katara sighed, looking around at the others. "But what do you think is going on here? A celebration of some kind?"

"A Fire Nation celebration can't be good." Sokka festered.

"You don't know?" An old beggar woman asked, walking by with a basket full of the fire red flowers. "It the Tribuline Festival Day, the one day in fifty years where our National Flower takes bloom under the blazing sun and fills our ground with beautiful blossoms and our sky with a flurry of petals."

"That sounds beautiful." Katara said politely. The old woman nodded. "Yes. It is truly a sight to behold, but why are you children hanging around here? You all should be making your way to the Castle Square."

Sokka cocked his eyebrows up. "Why?"

"All the children are there, having fun with the food vendors and Festival games. Plus, Fire Lord Ozai will be there to ignite the Four Pillars of Eternal Fire. It is a spectacular event to see."

"Food?" Sokka smiled.

"Fire Lord?" Katara frowned.

"GAMES!" Aang screamed, nearly hopping on one foot in joy.

////A////

"Is everything in preparation complete?" Azula asked as she brushed the brown locks of her hair. Behind her, stood Ty-Lee and Admiral Zhao. Ty-Lee shrugged and nodded. "Yes Princess. The Pillars have been cleaned and everything is ready for the Fire Lord to ignite them today at the Castle Square."

"Good." Azula acknowledged, toying with the flame of a candle wick. "I am to wonder though if Zuko will be here. Father did send out a letter for him to come back today for the festivities."

"That little shame? Doubt it, and even if he did; the Fire Lord would not be pleased to see him at all." Zhao spat, folding his large arms. Azula smirked. "Exactly. I want to see Zuko squirm under Father's stare."

Zhao narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I'll be leaving now." He said, taking leave from the Palace room. Azula watched him walk away and rolled her eyes, with Ty-Lee cocking her head in confusion.

////A////

"This place is packed." Aang said, walking through the crowd, while holding his black wig atop his head with a headband. Katara tied it in the back for him as they made their way into the crowded Castle Square, Sokka ran up to them with a handful of Fried Dough, handing the both of them some each. "This stuff is _good_." Sokka said, emphasizing on the word; good.

"Look up there." Katara said, pointing to the Castle Balcony, where the doors were opening. The crowd went silent and the only thing that could be heard was Sokka's munching. Katara caught on of the Trimbuline petals in her palm and looked sadly at it.

"It's the Fire Lord!" One of the pedestrian's yelled and applause took hold of the Square. Aang's eyes were frozen on the man in front of him. That was the Fire Lord, the man he has to defeat. Aang never thought he would ever get a glimpse of the man till the end. "So that's the Fire Lord." He muttered; astonished.

"Welcome to the Trimbuline Festival!" He shouted ferociously. The crowd clapped and hollered as the three heroes looked onward in antsy agitation. Sokka looked around and saw that at each end of the courtyard, stood a large metal pillar with Fire Nation symbols on them. He put his hand to chin and wondered what they were for. "Could those be the Pillars the old woman was talking about?" He whispered to Katara.

Katara shrugged and watched as a beautiful girl walked up and stood beside the Fire Lord. "Azula, my daughter." The Fire Lord acknowledged. Azula smirked and spotted the three in the crowd. She eyed them suspiciously and took a gasp of intake.

"The avatar…" She muttered. Smirking, Azula turned to her Father. "Isn't it time to light the Pillars Father?"

"Yes I suppose." Ozai nodded coldly. "But I thought Zuko would surely be here."

"He is to ashamed to show himself around the Nation Father." Azula snapped.

////A////

I'm not ashamed Uncle." Zuko said as they stood in his Mother's old chambers. Zuko walked around and looked at the fresh room, stopping to stare at the photo of him and his mother playing with n old purple ball when he was younger. Iroh watched his nephew with old eyes as the boy walked over to the family tree that was written on a long scroll, hung on the wall of the chamber. He looked at it with barely open eyes, a feeling of tears starting to sting them.

Zuko placed his index finger on his name and began to traced upwards through the crimson line, stopping on his Mother's name fro a moment. "Mom…" He whispered. Zuko kept tracing upwards, passing his grandparents', their parents and up to Sozin.

Zuko stared at the name. "This whole war….your fault." He breathed, Iroh walking up and placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Zuko my son. How many times have you seen this scroll?"

"Not many times Uncle, Father always asked Mother to take it down and he never let me and Azula get close to it at all. I never knew why."

"Yes. My brother can be a mysterious one, but I'm glad Ursa never pointed to take it down, nor your Father after her leaving. I don't think he's ever been in here since then, but Zuko, there is something you should see."

Iroh placed Zuko on Sozin's parent's names and guided his finger more upwards. He let go and had Zuko look at the name he stopped it on. Zuko looked at it in confusion. It looked to be burnt a little, as if someone tried to erase the name of the scroll entirely, but to no success; the name was still readable. Zuko's eyes went wide in shock. The name meant nothing to him, but what was written under it was what made him stutter his words.

"Gibeon…. Avatar?!" Zuko's jaw went slack. "There was an Avatar in our family?!"

////A////

**A/N: wow. Oh's Noes Zuko! Angst for you in da future! Anywhoo, this is my first Avatar fan fic and I think it's kinda playing out like a TV movie. This is conveniently placed near the end of Book One, but I don't know if Azula was introduced in that book. But hey, if it is playing out like a TV movie, stuff like this is just doesn't matter. This is a long first chappie, and if you don't like how it jumps around, tell me so I can improve. **

**On a side note. You'll meet the man in the ice next chapter, but is he a bad guy, or a good guy? Don't know, but we'll find out soon enough. **

**A few more things, I do like Zhao a lot, so he will not be dying anytime soon, but this is a Aang and Katara thing, maybe with some Sokka/Suki. Oh, but I have a special something planned for Zhao =snicker=.**

**Don't know how long this will be, but I'd like to have Toph play a role in it, so maybe some time jumps will be in order. **

**Next Chapter: A fortress falls from the sky. Azula begins to scheme. Zuko traces his lineage. The Avatar gets caught and a lone figure arises from his imprisonment. And where the hell is Momo?**


End file.
